The present invention relates to a glide that is used to fit on the bottom of the legs of a walker to make it easier for a person to move the walker during use.
Walkers are well known products available for the handicapped and individuals weakened or recovering from injury.
Walkers are generally comprised of a metal frame that has two sides each having a pair of parallel legs that extend to the ground or floor generally at the corners of a rectangle, to define two front legs and two rear legs.
At least two of the legs have rubber or plastic tips mounted at their end so as to permit sliding of the legs across the underlying surface. In many instances the two front legs have wheels which provide a rolling motion and the rear legs slide along the underlying surface as the walker is moved.
The problem with these tips at the ends of the legs is that they wear out. A number of tips or glides have been presented in the prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,778,605; 5,573,213; 5,818,038; 5,911,235; 5,711,335, among others. Additionally, U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2006/0272691 and US 2003/0226585 show boots or covers for walker legs.
Furthermore, many individuals simply use a conventional tennis ball to cover the tip of the leg. To do this, they merely cut a slot in the tennis ball and squeeze it over the leg. The problem with this solution is that over time the fleece cover of the tennis ball wears out which requires replacement of the entire tennis ball.